paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to D'zeron Section 3: The Journey Begins
Section two--the journey begins Chapter Earth Station Mexico EarthStation Mexico, May 17 ***date,, Alliance Year 166.? Jason stepped out of the aircar into the village square of the ancient Mexican settlement outside the entrance to Earth Station Mexico. the village *his feelings, memories of the place, other arrivals, describe the aircar, give the town a Spanish name which means something about holding back time, or hanging onto the past, ie, nostalgia? origin of this name would be explained in his retrotch lecture in chapter one, and this village introduced there He programmed the aircar to return to his home in Kansas, then sent it on it’s way is that done? what does it look like} before turning to look around him. The village **[Name the village seemed unchanged. like time stood still there. He wanted to stop and visit specific people and places significant from his time there—I’ll have to write about his time there to write this part but he didn’t have time. Reluctantly, he turned to face the towering black monolith that was Earth Station Mexico. A long-haired American boy in jeans and a t-shirt accosted him before he reached the entrance, just far enough out that his presence did not trigger the opening of the wall. Looking directly into Jason’s eyes, the young man spoke. “Jason Scott-Harris, My name is Matthew, and I stand before this door. ‘Enter ye in at the strait gate: for wide is the gate, and broad is the way which leadeth to destruction, and many there be which go in thereat: because straight is the gate and narrow is the way, which leadeth unto life, and few there be that find it.’ what kingdoms lie beyond the doors which open only for you, Jason Scott-Harris?” Matthew stared at Jason as if demanding an answer. He knows my name. ''Jason stared back speechless. Jason was familiar with the scripture. it evoked memories of HomeWorld, the LDS colony, Leroy, Rae… ''What is this? Do I have to give a password? Alexandreil didn’t mention anything about a password. A fan who has read my books, maybe? a former student? ''Before he recovered sufficiently to formulate any response or even a question, the portal of the station dissolved from within and a woman approached him. Well over six feet tall, expressionless and covered head to toe with black clothing matching her black skin. Nothing unusual for a Paragangian, except that she was entering the world beyond the station walls. She glared at Matthew Matthew smiled back. “perfect love cast out fear, Rhonda.” She glanced down in Jason’s general direction without meeting his eyes and spoke awkwardly, probably unaccustomed to speaking aloud, like Alexandreil. “Dr Scott-Harris, My name is Rhonda. Alexandreil waits at HomeStation with Harris Jenzar. Please follow me.” Grateful to be freed from the riddle of Matthew-who-stands-before-the-door, Jason followed. Rhonda tried to hand him a small flat object. “A temporary link to the Community Mind so you can function independently on this station, on HomeStation, and on the ships we travel with.” It sounded like a command. '' How does a device connecting my brain to alien technology make me able to function independantly? Jason smiled nervously “No thank you, Rhonda. I’m a retro-technologist, I told Alexandreil I won’t be linked to your computer. I don’t want to become part of your community.” Rhonda persisted as if speaking to an intractable child. “It won’t make you part of our community. Nothing can do that. It merely provides access to information, and control of entrances and devices.” “No thank you,” insisted the retro-technologist patiently. If this is how they treat non-Paragangians, no wonder they need someone like me to negotiate with D’zeron. Rhonda glared with pure hatred, put the link back into some invisible pocket and glared at Jason’s luggage. “A Retro-technologists is supposed to live with what he finds.” that a Retrotech catchphrase prior to this point Jason shrugged. “To negotiate with anti-technological people I need natural materials that don’t offend their customs. Things I can’t get in Paragangia.” “A material generator can create any material,” stated Rhonda, as Jason sent his luggage ahead to HomeStation. He chose to hand-carry his turtle-shell guitar though the transport. If anyone asked him why, he intended to tell them how irreplaceable was, having been made for his dead father by the husband of his great aunt Rae on HomeWorld; if he sent it with his luggage it might be damaged or lost. In truth Jason carried it whenever he traveled because he needed something familiar to hold onto. Jason deposited his bags into the transporter and entered the destination HomeStation. I’m going to Terran 8 and to D’zeron, a dream come true. ''He grinned in a moment of giddiness and watched his possessions vanish. DIzziness repaced giddiness as Disappearing luggage made the journey suddenly too real, and terrifying. Fighting back tears Jason stared at the now empty transport not wanting to follow his luggage, not wanting to turn and face the Paragangian woman impatiently waiting to take him where his luggage already was: many light-years away where Jonathan’s childhood friend waited for him with someone named Harris Jenzar who was probably a relative of Sen’tran. His head spun. Jason took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. his vision blurred. He thought he might faint. He feared that If he lost consciousness they would link him to the community mind without consent, and transport him to some unknown place far across the universe where he might be lost forever. “Hey, Dr. Scott-Harris!” A familiar, mocking voice from behind, accompanied by the steel whir of skateboard wheel-bearings, pulled Jason back from his fears. “Jonathan told me you might be on the station today” “Carston.” Jason grinned in spite of himself as a young man with long dark-purple hair spun past and stopped in front of him. “What’re you up to these days?” He noticed Carton had a white antique Guitar strapped to his back. time living at the station would have taken place right before Gift of time starts. Jason would have stayed with Marisol actually that would very likely not been his first visit with Marisol, and therefore not his first meeting with his cousin Carston Carston flipped the skateboard up and caught it, spinning the wheels with his hand to produce a metallic whirring sound. “Up to no good as usual.” He laughed. “Actually, Dr. Scott-Harris, I guess I’m doing something like what ''you taught me: I’m trying to go forward by going back.” “You’re studying retro-technology?” “Nope” Carston smirked and threw the skateboard spinning into the air. It landed neatly on its wheels with a muffled thud a few inches behind him. He stepped gracefully back onto it, and rocked it rhythmically back and forth as if dancing. “I’m time traveling.” “Time travel? Carston! That’s illegal to even study, unless you have a government contract like Devon Estrada” mention of Devon Estrada might be appropriate here. Jason might have hear about the Guitar, actually, as if would have been interesting news in the department when Devon went to investigate. but it might also have been hush-hush and Jason might have just not picked up on such things. or Devon might have mentioned it because there is a picture on it of Jason and He knows Jason is related to Carston Carston shrugged “I’m not studying, Dr Scott-Harris. I’m just traveling. Don’t worry. You Know Wally’s got my back if I get into trouble. Always.” Carston kicked the board back up and caught it in his left hand, while reaching out with the other hand to grab hold of a lock of Jason’s pale blond hair. “Growing your hair out. Where’re you off to Dr. Retro-tech?” Jason brushed away Carston’s hand in annoyance. “I’m going to Terran 8 to negotiate for Paragangia in the low tech village D’zeron. Long hair is the custom there. They start growing their hair out at age twelvethis the current age of adulthood? when they reach adulthood. When they are courting they wear it loose and when they are married, or when they’re working and want to set aside courtship for a time, they braid it.” Carson smirked, “It’s not braided. So I’m guessing you’re not working, you just think you’re finally old enough to go seduce D’zeron women like your daddy did, and bind your Paragangian treaties with bloodlines.” “Of course not.” Jason blushed in embarrassment, and then in anger, realizing that Carston always said that sort of thing just to make him blush. “It’s not long enough to braid well yet. I’ll braid it before I get there so they’ll know I’m not courting. Alexandreil chose me because I speak the language, and understand the technology limits. I’ve always wanted to go to D’zeron, because D’zeron has a dream field.” “Long way to go just for dreaming. About as far as you can go and still exist. Wally would say ‘Terran 8 is almost as remote as the possibilities of Carston’s time travel ever leading to anything good’.” Jason laughed at Carston’s impression of Earth Station Mexico’s Terran transport technician. “How is Waldo?” “Same as ever. Doesn’t approve but he helps me anyhow ‘cause he knows I’ll still do it, and he feels like I’m safer if he’s helping. Which I certainly am.” “I wish I had time to go see him. I guess I won’t be seeing anyone but Paragangians for the next few months.” Carston laughed without sympathy. “Sounds like great fun.” Going to D’zeron was a dream come true. Paragangia would be a nightmare. Rhonda was waiting impatiently to take him there. “It was nice to see you, Carston. Tell Wally I’ll come by on my return journey.” Normally Jason hated socializing almost as much as he hated his arrogant, reckless cousin, but the prospect of six months alone in Paragangia looming before him made small talk with Carston feel comfortingly familiar. “Will do.” Carston noisily flipped his skateboard onto the floor, mounted and rolled away as it landed. Shaking back long purple hair, he laughed mockingly. “See you next year, Dr. Scott-Harris. Have a nice journey to D’zeron. I can’t imagine why anyone would agree to go there, especially you.” Chapter 21 HomeStation and Harris '' Jason blinked dizzily, and shut his eyes trying to catch his balance. Transports were common. The University had transports between floors and buildings in the newer halls. The one in Jason’s tower had been given to Jordan Keerigan-Smith by Paraganians shortly after first contact. the first installed on the earth outside of Earth Station Mexico. Transports were certainly safer than the old elevators in Waters Hall, but being taken apart and reassembled in another location was just wrong. He took the stairs or climbed down the rough stone walls from the rooftop. Being suddenly light-years from Earth in an alien space station also seemed wrong. He knew it would be this way. He could handle it. He opened his eyes to sizeless shadowless black-walled room filled with bright light which seemed to arise from the air itself.: ''Desmond built this. ''Tears filled his eyes, The realization overwhelmed him. He lived and died for this. If he had lived, I would have grown up here. Part of me belongs to Paragangia. '' Jason squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head to clear away thoughts and feelings. Rhonda was silent beside him, probably talking with Alexandreil through the link. The Center represented Paragangia perfectly: tall, black and expressionless. A short black cape covered the shoulders of his featureless black jumpsuit and a black scarf covered his head. Nothing in his present appearance evoked the fearful but affectionate youth of Jonathan’s memories. Beside Alexandreil stood a man of similar stature --at least two feet taller than Jason-- with cleanly sculptured black features and short black hair. Most Paragangians were bald or wore a head scarf. His uniform was like an Earth Alliance Negotiator, only Black with tiny gold braid instead of sky blue. They bring a negotiator to meet a negotiator? ''Perhaps visible hair was an attempt to appear less alien. The earth style uniform probably had this same intention. If so, it wasn’t working. Clinging affectionately to Alexandreil was a tall thin Terran woman with long ornately styled hair exactly the color of young Jonathan’s. Her skin was a warm golden like Jonathan’s. Her dress, black and formfitting, a parody of the negotiator’s uniform, with more and larger gold braids. Though lacking black skin and hair, she was made in their scale. With her hairstyle and her stilettos she stood slightly taller than Alexandreil. ''Paragangians are all giants to a five-foot tall American anthropologist. . '' “You must be Jonathan’s boy!” She exclaimed, smiling brilliantly as Jason’s eyes met hers. Jason felt Dizzy. Except for gender and attire She looked exactly like Jonathan when he was young. Mockingly so. A characiture of Jonathan and of a Paragangian Negotiator. Had they made this woman to resemble Jonathan for Jason’s benefit, or was it for Alexandreil? She moved towards him with a flowing grace that took his breath away and set him at ease. Alexandreil’s wife? Or do Paraganians need two negotiators to meet a negotiator?Or three? He wasn’t sure of Rhonda’s role, either. She reached out to take his hand, knelt before him, flowing effortlessly down to his level the way adults often do to speak to a small child. She touched his cheek and all his fears abated as if she had taken them. Jason smiled back gratefully, and saw in her eyes that she understood. ''I’d rather be a child than the only pale midget in a forest of dark giants “I’m Darcy. I’m honored to meet you Jason. I became negotiator for Center when my brother Jonathan was exiled.” '' Jason’s eyes traced the familiar golden contours of Darcy’s face. ''Could be a natural family resemblance and not Paragangian Technology? Jonathan was born and abandoned on Earth Station Mexico by a Mexican-American prostitute. Marisol had adopted him at birth.'' Why didn’t he tell me?Darcy, Alex…who else don’t I know about?'' Darcy smiled sympathetically. “So. The old homosexual traitor keeps secrets from his son. Don’t you worry Honey, We’ve all got secrets. You’ll understand everything soon enough.” She brushed the back of her hand across his cheek and an inexplicable calm seemed to flow from it, strangely contrasting his disturbing thoughts. '' Old Homosexual traitor?'' '' Rhonda’s voice interrupted, harsh and impatient. “Enough Darcy. There is no place for you in this matter.” “Quite so,” she replied, smiling warmly at Jason. “For that I thank ''you, Jason. Were it not for your willingness, I might eventually be sent to D’zeron. what circumstances would make this possible?why would he say this? reword perhaps? I thank you for freely choosing a journey I would not wish on anyone.” Jason smiled. “I’ve always wanted to go to D’zeron” Rhonda glared as Darcy rose gracefully, giving Jason one more calming caress as she flowed serpentine up from the floor to tower over the Paragangian woman. Rhonda might perhaps have been slightly larger, but between the shoes, the hair style and simply the force of personality, Rhonda shrank to a small dark shadow beside the golden negotiator. “I greet my nephew as I choose.” Said Darcy serenely “you have …” she paused and turned to Jason, as if to draw his attention to the point “…no authority here, Rhonda.” Darcy gently lifted Jason’s chin with her fingertips and whispered “Never let her bully you.” with such urgency that it felt like a warning rather than encouragement, and left Jason feeling disconcerted again. Darcy returned to Alexandreil’s side as Rhonda returned to Jason. “Harris Jenzar, son of Sen’tran, will take us to the Marrion Jay Ship Community now.” Rhonda’s going too? Jason paled and turned his attention to the Paragangian Negotiator. Harris Jenzar looked a statue carved of smooth black stone, colorless except for the whites of his eyes and the thin gold braids accentuating the clean lines of his uniform. Harris’s calm confidence conveyed an impression of age and wisdom, like an ancient Buddhist monk watching serenely above this trivial exchange of greetings. Since Paragangians could live hundreds of years without any physical signs of aging, it was impossible to discern his age. He could be 300. or 13. Looking at Harris Jason saw for the first time the alien beauty of Paragangians his mother loved. Jason started to smile, but instead noticed a strange metallic sphere floating in the air beside Harris. like something out of a Pre-Alliance Earth movie, it did not resemble any Paragangian technology Jason had ever seen. Was this intended to put him at ease? The Paragangian version of Retrotechnology? It turned to face Jason as soon as he glanced towards it, expressively rotating fanlike wings and seeming to meet his gaze. Jason blinked back tears. '' I am an anthropologist. This is basically a field study,'' like Planet Mexico. He tried to retreat into a role he knew how to play. I can do this.''He turned his attention to the beautiful stone-chiseled giant, stepped forward, forced a polite smile and held out his hand. “Harris Jenzar, I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for coming to meet us.” All illusion of dignified serenity vanished as Harris took his hand with childish enthusiasm and grinned widely, revealing a mouthful of slightly pointed, almost feline teeth. “Welcome to Paragangia, Jason Scott-Harris. You look just like your mother. You don’t resemble Jonathan at all, are you sure he’s your dad?” “Of course I’m sure,” Jason replied, taken aback. “Jonathan’s been my father since before I was born.” He felt a twinge of guilt. Legally it was true even though Jonathan was not his biological father. ''Besides, who my father was is none of this guy’s business, is it? “I remember your parents,” Harris went on, still holding onto Jason’s hand. “Jonathan was a good friend of mine. I watched Gloria paint the mural. she was beautiful and sweet.” Harris grinned menacingly. “This is your first visit to HomeStation, isn’t it?” Small talk was difficult. Jason struggled to reply politely, “You’re right. Mom is wonderful. I sometimes watch her paint.” He wished Harris would let go of his hand but didn’t dare pull away. He had never seen a Paragangian grin before. The catlike-teeth unnerved him even more in contrast to Harris’s previous serenity and current childish enthusiasm. This is why Paragangians don’t grin. Paragangians shouldn’t grin. Harris’s eyes turned to Darcy for a second as if Darcy had spoken to him through the link. Harris let go of Jason’s hand and stopped grinning. “You’re right,” Said Jason, “this is my first time here. I haven’t seen the mural.” Harris lit up like a small child receiving an unexpected but long desired gift. “Let’s go see it!” He exclaimed too enthusiastically, grabbing Jason’s shoulder to guide him towards the courtyard. Rhonda interrupted. “We are not here to tour the station, Harris. Take Dr. Scott-Harris to the Taxi ship. I’ll join you soon.” “What’s the hurry, Rhonda?” Harris protested “A few minutes won’t make us late for Jai-ten. Let the kid experience his own history.” My history? No. ''Jason desperately wanted ''not to see it and wanted to get away from the grinning Paragangian wildcat giant still gripping his shoulder. Rhonda glared at Harris and fell silent. Harris grinned back catlike, undaunted. The conversation probably continued silently through the link. Jason didn’t care about the mural and didn’t want to stand in a crowd of silent arguing giants. Paragangian history wasn’t his history even if his mother painted it and his biological father commissioned it. He brushed Harris’s hand off his shoulder and turned away from the courtyard. “It’s okay. I don’t need to see it now.” “What if you never come back?” Harris persisted like a petulant child. Jason turned to his only ally in this alien battle of dark giants, and Darcy was there for him. “Harris! You ought to be ashamed! He’s seen more of Paragangia than he ever wanted. Give him time. Take him on ahead, like Rhonda told you.” “Thank you Darcy” Jason smiled gratefully. “I’ll be back, Harris. and I’ll visit the mural with you on my return journey if you still want to. Let’s go.” “You promise?” Harris asked, childlike. “Sure, I promise.” “Okay. Let’s go.” Grinning, Harris moved toward the transport. Relieved, Jason slung the turtle shell guitar over his shoulder and scurried after him. The argument was good in a way. Jason was ready to go forward. At least on the Marrion Jay he would have a private room where he could avoid Paragangians. After exchanging silent smiling glances with Darcy, and more silent glares with Rhonda during which Jason supposed many silent link-communications occurred in which he was glad to have no part, Harris led him through the transport to a space Taxi waiting at the nearest transfer station. “We sent your luggage ahead when it arrived. Rhonda said you saw Carston. I suppose you two have much in common.” Jason smiled back, grateful for something to talk about which didn’t include a tour of the station. “Not exactly. We’re cousins.” Harris sobered “cousins.” Harris repeated thought fully. Disconcerted, Jason realized Harris might take that as an admission of his biological heiritage if Harris aware of Carston’s connection to Desmond Harris’s family on HomeWorld. “I visited his family when I stayed at Mexican village by ESM for a field study a few years ago. Carston was somewhat interested in retro-technology then.” Harris laughed loudly, like a cross between an angry wildcat and a drunken pirate from some Pre-Alliance Earth movie. “Retro-technology? Like that skateboard with the metal wheel bearings?” Harris imitated the sound of Carston’s wheels convincingly, as Jason filled his mind with images of Carston Hawthorn riding that skateboard, dark purple hair flying out behind him in the heavy Mexican sun, wheels clicking along the ancient pavement. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but better than the thought of having his body disintegrated and reassembled in another space station another thousand light-years away, where a taxi-ship was waiting to carry Jason and this 7 foot tall, fanged, laughing space-pirate, along with Rhonda, through two ship-transports to the Marrion Jay Ship Community. Jason didn’t realize until he was alone in his room that night that Alexandreil had not even spoken to him. would be able to send messages home for the first few days while they were traveling In taxi ships, so he might do that} Chapter 22 Harris taxi day one HomeStation [part of this pov harris could be told in a conversation with Anton?...Anton had some weird ability to communicate during space travel?? and Harris might communicate with Anton from Home station. 22 pov Harris, from the time Jason arrives on Homestation to the time they transport out to the taxi ship. day one 5—Harris Pov. His first impressions of Jason. including the same scene stated above from Harris’s pov, including the link conversations revealing Darcy’s gender part could be his thoughts after he gets Jason settled in. Harris was thrilled to be taking the son of Gloria Scott and Jonathan Landon to Jai-ten. Partly because he had happy childhood memories of Jonathan and Gloria, Partly because he got to go to Jai-Ten, and partly because he hoped and beleived the boy was really the son of Desmond Harris, the heir of Paragan. Jason didn’t confess it though. No surprise. Harris knew Jonathan’s name was on the child’s birth certificate, but anyone could sign their name, especially to protect the identity of a child with a great or terrible destiny. Jason came through the transport terrified but looking a lot like Gloria other than that. Pale, short. the antithesis of Paragangia purity. He’d Make a pretty strange Paragan if he was the one who could open the message on the wall. Harris like that Idea. Rhonda’s annoyance was overwhelming on the link, terrified and threatening. Darcy was trying to calm everyone, as always, to smooth things over. It worked too. The boy was calmer by the time they left . for a moment Harris was more concerned for Rh onda than for JAson. [Harris’s thoughts would be hyper, racing, as Jason was judging him to be like a Zen monk or a statue.—they’d be even more jumbled with mete-thoughts in his memories of the events.like Anton, conversations between Jason and Harris, on the way to Marrion jay pov harris Harris’s Explaination of Rhonda’s role on this journey, [how does she feel about the journey? she goes representing ESm and not representing Paragangia as a whole, so not representing Alexandreil. He is not happy about her going. I’m not sure why Sen’tran agrees to take her. perhaps he has no authority to deny her passage being as he is the only transport to that part of space. she is going to help THearon return, but she would be the only one who knows this, if she even does know. she would be travelijg not to D’zeron but to Rhosoh. the official reason for her visit would ahve to do with the medical crisis on RHosoih, and she is chosen for this because her family is from Rhoisoh. 22X notes on Jason meeting Harris Harris and Jason first meeting ? accepting friendship. I was thinking, when Jason and Harris meet, Harris would say something about being friends, and Jason, because he has himself defined as not having friends, would say I don’t have friends and I don’t want friends. It’s just not what I do. and he would think he sees Harris’s eyes go grey like Jonathan’s do for just a second, and wonder about it, the Harris would grin and say ok, I’ll be happy to play that game with you if that’s how you want it, …. In the opening scene Harris would call him a friend, and Jason would think back on this while he’s waiting and remembering the conversation on the day they met. after they have agreed to be friends, basically. but I’m not sure about the order so I need to think of the implications of the current starting point, and whether I want the reader to know before they become friends how they struggled to get to that point, or to see the struggle before they see Harris’s victory of Jason’s reluctance to define any of his relationships as friendship. Harris might also offer at some point to be his brother rather than to be his friend. that would be an interesting conversation to write for them. Chapter 23 Jason and Harris on the space taxi in the space taxi, Harris shows Jason to a room, carrying most of his luggage there for him. He informs him that out of respect for Jason’s need for independance without a link he has already addapted the room to be usable for a terran. Jason, overwhelmed, is very quiet at first. Harris shows him how to work the food producing generator, and shows him how to work the health maintanance system. Jason pasively receives this knowlege, declining to try it at the time. there is a bed and a chair in the room, which are Paragangian but Adjusted to be usable by Jason. He tells Jason that Harris will gladly provide him with a temp link if he changes his mind, and reassures him that the MArrian Jay is better equipt for terrans. finally Jason gathers himself enough to ask Harris to just leave him alone. Harris explains about energy transfer, and that the taxi has been chosen not to make him comfortable but to shorten significantly his overally journey. Jason agrees this is good, and states he will be able to endure this for a few days, although he is not prepared for it. Harris also explains about sending messages, and suggests that Jason should prepare a message to send to his family, as once they arrive on the Marrion Jay they will not be able to send anything out for therest of the journey, predicted to take about 6 months. Jason finally convinces Harris to leave him alone, by telling him very bluntly and directly to do so. Harris has not yet explained about how he can take emotional energy from Jason to make the ship taxi travel faster. at this point HArris is drawing on his own emotions from meeting Jason and does not feel a need to draw on jason’s, because they are already traveling at record speed. [write that part from pov Harris as Harris returns to Navigation and reveiws his experiance with Jason. Harris would at this point introduce Anton by sending him messages. the first night Jason will be hungry and want to bathe and use the restroom, and not want to use Paragangian technology. He will complain to Harris and convince him that what is being asked of him for these few days is not in keeping with the agreement, that he was not told about the several days on the space taxi, and should not be expected to use this technology which would be invasive to his body, even though they have adopted it to be used with no link. Jason might even lose control of his emotion and have a very embarrassing temper tantrum. Harris will cope well with it, and Jason will not. 23 pov Jason, adjusting to the Taxi ship. night one. The journey in the taxi through the jump gates would take several days…an aspect of the journey Jason had not fully anticipated, though he has prepared himself for the Marrion Jay. '' ''During most of this time he has a private room in the taxi, but it is Paragangian, so there’s a limit to how earthlike Harris can make it. For instance it will not have a bathroom and he will have to use the technology to get food. Harris may create a virtual bathroom in the taxi ship for Jason, but he will not have prepared this ahead of time, not having anticipated the need. Jason will be grateful but also ambivalent because he knows it takes much more tech to fake up lower tech in a high tech ship. discussion of the principle of living with what you find, and how that applies to adapting to another culture…being in the world but not of the world. How to be true to the principles of retrotechnology while living in Paragangia. '' He will talk to Harris and convince him that some semblance of a toilet is required. Harris will provide one at this moment of stress, and then explain more about energy transfer and how everything he creates slows the taxi, and about how if Jason would link to him they could travel so much faster. Jason will refuse. Harris will then explain about empathy and how to some degree he can draw energy from Jason’s feelings by just talking with him. He will also try to convince Jason to try to cheer up by telling they will go fast if Jason is happier. ''once Harris has created something to make Jason feel better, Harris will insist that unmaking it will be a waste of energy so he might as well enjoy it. At some point Jason will raise this argument for the using of animal products. veganism might help me understand Paragangian culture Harris will feel conflicted in trying to manipulate Jason to violate his own beliefs or change them according to Harris’s will but he is so scared of Jason’s illness he is willing to excuse this in himself. jason will play LDS songs on his GUitar and Harris will be fascinated by it. He might know the guitar, might have seen it before when Desmond had it, and this would increase it’s value in Harris’s eyes. Harris would often be tempted to talk with Jason about his being the son of Desmond but most often would not say anything to Jason, because the few times he lets anything slip Jason reacts very badly. CHapter 24 taxi day 2 Jason getting sick and stressed 24 '' ''pov Harris the second day, encouraging Jason to write home, writing home, etc. Jason is starting to get sick and Harris is aware of it and starting to get terrified. both because sickness evokes death which terrifies him and because he’s not used to powerlessness, and because he knows who Jason is and is terrified of being held responsible for losing the Heir of Paragan, and because he’s afraid of losing his chance to get to know Jason both because he realy likes Jason as an individual and because he has dreamed all his life of meeting the Heir of Paragan remembers his birth? Harris might even at this point have some thoughts about trying to dream with Jason through the dream bond he might remember they have from his being presant at Jason’s birth, but I might not reveil this to the reader until Kaar-Taal.[probably Sen'tran blocked those memories in Harris. he wanted them to ahve the dream bond but not to remember the dream bond. Harris would think of Jason as a brother, because of this link, and might call him little brother at times, and Jason would think this is odd, but perhaps never ask. Harris probably also knows of his own destiny as the first Heir to Desmond, and the brotherhood they share thorugh that. but Jason is not officially Paragangian at this point and there are many racial secrets is fur and dreaming which cannot be shared with outsiders. Harris feels very conflicted about not sharing this. '' ''after his implant is removed in Kaar-Taal hw will share because he is exiled and therefor no longer under the rules of Paragangia. since he has been left with this knowlege he feels justified in sharing it. does not block these memories as would normally be done for exiles Harris would shamelessly antagonize Rhondah and take her emotional energy through the link. SHe would perhaps realize what he is doing, and, wanting to get there sooner, she would antagonize Harris also. Harris would enjoy this game and be able to draw energy from his own enjoyment of it also. it would take his mind off Jason, and then when he returned to Jaon he would be shocked by Jason’s deteriorated condition. He’s litterally never seen someone as sick as Jason, ahving spent most of his life on SHipcommunity and in Paragangia, and with Sylvia always ready to heal anyone he encountered. in the past he healed people without asking. now he wonders if that was wrong to do. Harris would stop the Taxi ship at the jump gates to send out Jason’s messages home, because he realized that being able to send out those messages made him feel a great deal better. He also attached a note to the outgoing message encouraging response, and greeting Jason’s parents, assuring them he was taking good care of their son, and encouraging them to respond to Jason’s messages, even though he wouldn’t receive the responses till he arrived at Jai Ten, and pleas for help to Darcy as to how to deal with Jason. Darcy wouldn’t help much because his power only works in the same place and He knows Harris will figure it out soon enough. He would also contact Anton, and would contemplate contacting Sen’tran and choose not to, not wanting to receive Sen’tran’s disaproval primarily because it tend to slow down his navigation. 24 '' ''pov Harris the second day, encouraging Jason to write home, writing home, etc. '' ''Describe the transfer station and the two taxi ships and how Harris tries to befriend him, to make him comfortable, and Jason tries to be polite while trying to avoid him. Harris knows how terrified Jason is but feels helpless to help him. He wishes he had some of the abilities Darcy has. He seeks help first from Darcy and as they get farther away from Anton. sending messages and then receiving answers at the next stop.[thus they would stop twice the second day and once the third while Harris sought an answer from Darcy the first day and then sought one from Anton the third day. anton would advise him not to stop again, but would use his supernatural abilities to continue to communicate with Harris from the MArrion Jay. this is how HArris learns of ANton’s abilitiy Chapter 25 Day three Jason is very sick the next day the stress begans to really take it’s toll on Jason’s body. he is feverish and slightly delerious when Harris comes to check on him. Harris panics. He tries to use his panic to collect energy, which works except he finds that his panic prevents him from using the enrgy wisely because he cannot see the course while he is paniced. He lets Sylvia auto piolot while he panics, indulges in his panic storing up the energy, and then forces himself to overcome the panic and goes to talk with Jason. He takes advantage of Jason’s delerium to get him to eat and drink things made from the generator which will help him recover. Sen’tran has left some instructions for him, having predicted this need. he might also seek information through his communications with Anton. He will in this context promise to introduce Anton to Jason and will later stuggle to get permission from Jason to keep this promise. when Jason starts getting sick on the way to D”zeron Harris would remember this time. 25 Pov Harris day three, Jason is sick. section three Jason is sick on the third day Jason begins to be sick. they would arrive at the Marrion Jay on the 5th, might take longer than usual because Harris is so stress, but he would use his belief that Jason is Paragan to keep focused. Jason would still be sick for several days aboard the Marrion Jay. after the first few Sen might order Harris to stop bothering him and just give him time alone to heal. During this time, and during the first part of his time on the Marrion Jay Jason would be sick, and refuse to allow himself to healed. During the time he is ill he might be a bit more open to Harris, allowing Harris to comfort him somewhat, but not to cure him. Jason’s illness would upset Harris, but he would still be careful not to heal Jason. He might make a few minimal efforts to heal him in lower tech ways, like adjusting the food to contain things which would help his body heal. one or Both of them might remember this time when Jason is sick in D’zeron. [and when Harris is sick in D’zeron with the exile illness Harris would do research to find out some kinds of herbal medicines and the recreate then with the material generator, and then give it to Jason, and by then he’s sick enough not to argue. What Harris learned for that he might use when Jason is sick in Kaar-taal Jason would feel somewhat ashamed of having been sick and let Harris help him, and that would make him more determined not to in the future. But it would also make Harris much more attached to him, from having nurtured him, and from having seen his mortality. during this time Harris would keep telling Jason he can’t die because he promised to go see the mural in HomeStation, and Jason would reasure him he wasn’t going to die. Rhonda would complain bitterly of having to be In the same Taxi with Jason while he was sick, even though there was o risk to her because the ship health maintenance system would heal her before any germs he had might really effect her. There are few people Harris really dislikes, and Rhonda is one of them. Her whining makes him more adamant in defending Jason’s right to stay sick, while at the same time he was terrified of Jason’s illness…of his suffering and the possibility he could die. creating tech for Jason takes energy, and slows down the journey, Harris stresses on not being able to go faster, even though he is going at record breaking speed in spite of these extra chalenges. He intentionally antagonizes RHonda and uses to emotions through the link to get fuel for the ship. He also uses his own emotions, though doing so is a tricky balance because he has to stay calm to Navigate better. Jason will increase he understadning of how much Harris had always cared about him and treated him with respect under difficult circumstances. increasing his apresiation for Harris and his desire to Keep his promis to go see the mural with Harris. Chapter 26 mini chapter Matthias teaching Jasons class 26x mini chapter Matthias teaching Jason’s Retrotech after a chapter when Jason first writes home, Matthias sharing his first letter home with the students. going to make a website to post all progress news from Jason as Jason travelsthis letter is written on the second morning before Jason is really sick. the last thing they hear before they enter the marrion Jay and can no longer send messages is that Jason is sick. I'm not sure how this works due to the timeing...Jason left in the spring, so is this an intersession course or what? Chapter 27 day 4 and 5 jason sick last letter 26x mini chapter Matthias teaching Jason’s Retrotech after a chapter when Jason first writes home, Matthias sharing his first letter home with the students. going to make a website to post all progress news from Jason as Jason travelsthis letter is written on the second morning before Jason is really sick. the last thing they hear before they enter the marrion Jay and can no longer send messages is that Jason is sick. n had the same text as the previous file, I might check older files on this also Chapter 28 Matthias sharing Jason's last letter 28x Matthias sharing Jason’s last letter and reacting to it with family and students and co workers on earth. might be mentioned here, I need to get clear on what the status of that relationship is at this point This letter includes a message from Harris encouraging them to reply to Jason so that he will have messages when he arrives at Jai-ten. Chapter 29 transition to the Marrion Jay 29 transition to Marrion Jay. upon arriving Harris prepares Jason’s bedroom, making him a full bathroom with water and everything before bringing Jason there. He pleeds with him once more to meet with Sen’tran, receive a templink, and allow himself to be ehaled jsut this once. Jason declines. Harris leaves Jason to rest in the room he has just created for him, after asking if there is anything else he would like and creating everything Jason mentions or has ever mentioned before. Chapter 30 day 1 Marrion Jay Harris returns the next morning, as soon as he realizes Jason is awake. He then instructs Jason how to contackt him and shows him the direct observation room. he teaches him to use the communicator there and instructs him that he can also jsut yell for Harris from pretty much anywhere except his private room and Harris will hear him. at this time he first tells Jason he has promised to introduce him to Anton. Jason is offended and refuses to meet ANton at this time.